Restless
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: [DarkDaisuke][Oneshot] Daisuke was just too cute a prize to pass up. How could Dark refuse to accept such an easy bet?


**Escuro**: Hello everyone! -smile- Back again with my small attempt at a humorous fic...with one of my favorite pairings no less! -sweatdrop- I don't write humor...it isn't my forte but a little challenge me and my friend had inspired me to write this. I really do hope people enjoy it...

There is slight hinting toward a DarkDai pairing though it isn't huge. If you don't like the idea of two boys being together romantically you could just ignore it...I guess...Or just not bother reading. -smile-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the fic. -frown-

**Notes**:

_" Spoken in the past "_

" Speech "

' Thoughts '

So yes...enjoy! -wink-

**

* * *

**

**restless - 1** lacking or denying rest uneasy; **2** continuously moving unquiet;  
**3** characterized by or manifesting unrest especially of mind

* * *

Dark smirked happily at the simplicity of the bet. He may have been a phantom thief but he knew he could restrain himself. 

"_I bet you couldn't keep yourself from stealing for a full week."_

Daisuke had placed the bet foolishly (in Dark's opinion) after deciding Dark was way too full of himself. The thief, though not shaken by the bet, wanted to know the stakes. With a mischievous smile, he said that if Dark lost he had to do whatever Daisuke wished for a week. If Daisuke lost, he'd have to do the same for Dark (to which Dark smirked and wrapped an arm teasingly around the boy, causing him to blush).

"_Whatever I wish for?"_

"_D-Dark!" _

His smirk widened at the thought of what he could do with his prize. Daisuke was just too cute. How could he not accept such an easy bet?

* * *

It was on the third day that Dark's fingers began to twitch. His hands yearned to snatch and every time a silver necklace (sometimes simplicity is beauty) or a gorgeous painting caught he eye, his fingers would twitch. It was subtle at first, his fingers moving slightly in the presence of an antique vase, lovely in its decoration but nothing he really needed. But when Daisuke's mother began to describe a wonderful Venetian piece during dinner his fingers had tensed, fists clenching at the thought of obtaining such a lovely work of art. 

When Daisuke noticed, he smiled knowingly and laughed. Dark pouted but soon smiled at the redhead's laughing form. The smile turned to a smirk as he proceeded to busy his hands.

By day 6, Dark discovered (to Daisuke's annoyance) that grasping his red-haired boyfriend dulled his need to snatch the nearest shiny thing quite well. This didn't prevent Daisuke from avoiding him though, and that proved quite irksome.

"_Dai-chan! Stop running away!"_

"_I'm not gonna help you win, Dark! Go away!" _

* * *

On the final day, Dark was smiling as if he had already won. It was mere minutes away till midnight, thus marking the end of the bet and proclaiming him the winner. He sat gleefully on the couch having just finished watching a particularly evil episode of 'Invader Zim' and quite prepared to go pounce on Daisuke and proclaim his victory. As he stood and walked toward the kitchen, (humming the 'Doom' song) something gleamed and his fingers twitched. 

Turning his head ever so slightly, he looked over into the kitchen and spotted the glint yet again. From what he could tell, it was very glossy…thus very appealing in Dark's mind. A thief's instinct told him to move forward and take it…but the rational part of his mind reminded him of the bet.

As if realizing it was losing its audience, the package dropped from its perch on top of the fridge and soundlessly fell on the floor. Dark watched it fall with curious eyes, mouth in the shape of a small 'o' as it fell without as much as a crash. His inner-thief yelled at him to investigate, pushing his rationality down a conveniently placed hole in his mind.

'No harm in seeing…Daisuke's asleep anyway.'

With light feet Dark approached the glinting object. Picking it up, he realized the glint was from the wrapping paper that hid this mystery object from view. Setting it on the kitchen counter, he began to prod it, realizing it was padded as well.

Padding meant it was breakable.

Breakable meant it was valuable.

Dark smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

With quick fingers, the wrapping paper was removed and the padding pulled away. A small box lay on the counter now, a plain oak box with a tiny latch that did nothing but invoke Dark's curiosity further.

So, with one long thin finger, Dark opened the latch.

And promptly screamed like a frightened girl.

The box lay open now, confetti still floating from where it had exploded from the tiny container. The wound spring that had been in the box now dangled on the edge of the said container, still moving slightly after its release, a slip of paper with sprawled writing attached to its dangling end.

Dark glared at the tiny evil thing that had dared to surprise him and snatched the paper quickly, still wary of the small contraption.

As Dark read the slip, his face fell completely.

'I won. -wink- Love, Dai-chan'

With a desperate glance at the clock, he realized there was still a minute left till midnight and immediately entered a sulking state.

At exactly 12, Daisuke walked through the kitchen door, smiling sweetly as he looked at Dark's defeated form.

"I told you-"

Restless hands twitched and Daisuke squeaked, feet already carrying him as far away from Dark as possible.

"DAI-CHAN! YOU CHEATED!"

* * *

**Escuro**: And that's that...-ducks- Did I do good? 


End file.
